Our Red Thread Never Change
by Yang Mei Lin
Summary: Minato dan Kushina memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah! namun apakah benang merah itu tetap terhubung saat reinkarnasi mereka yang kali ini? Bagaimana jika Kushina menyukai Fugaku dan Minato justru membantu Kushina? #BadSummary
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! Ini fic MinaKushi pertama author! Enjoy read and don't forget to review!

**Title: Our Red Thread Never Change (Benang Merah Kita Tidak Pernah Berubah)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, Alur cepat, dsb**

**Summary: Minato dan Kushina memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah! Namun apakah benang mah itu tetap terhubung di reinkarnasi mereka yang kali ini? Bagaimana jika Kushina menyukai Fugaku dan Minato justru membantu Kushina?**

* * *

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"Naruto, jika sudah besar makanlah yang banyak agar cepat besar, *hiks* mandilah setiap hari agar tetap hangat, *hiks* jangan banyak begadang kau bisa sakit, *hiks* taati senior dan senseimu, taati 3 larangan shinobi, juga *hiks* berhati-hatilah dengan Jiraiya-sensei, tidak ada sake sampai umur 20 tahun, *hiks* oh dan ini penting jika memilih wanita pilihlah wanita seperti kaa-chan... Sebenarnya *hiks* masih banyak yang ingin kuajarkan padamu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa... *hiks* Maaf Minato, aku menghabiskan semua waktu kita!" Kata seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dan bermata violet dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tampak 2 orang tertusuk cakar seekor bijuu yang ukurannya tidak kecil, tetapi sangat besar.

"Tidak apa Kushina! Naruto pesan Tou-chan padamu sama seperti perkataan kaa-chanmu itu!" Kata lelaki tampan berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru safir pada bayi didepan mereka berdua.

Bayi itu menangis seakan-akan tahu bahwa orang tuanya akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

'Kami-Sama jika saat ini aku benar-benar mati, aku hanya berharap padaMu 2 hal. Pertama tolong jagalah putraku Naruto, kedua tolong jangan putuskan benang merah antara aku dan Minato, biarkanlah benang merah itu terus menghubungkan kami berdua sampai selama-lamanya!' Kata wanita yang dipanggil Kushina itu dalam hati.

"Baiklah Kushina, aku harus melakukannya sekarang!" Kata lelaki yang dipanggil Minato itu.

Kushina mengangguk.

"Fuin! (Segel!)" Kata Minato, sesaat bijuu yang biasa disapa Kyuubi itu sudah tidak ada. Ada seorang bayi menangis keras-keras, didekatnya ada 2 mayat tergeletak. Kedua mayat itu tampak mati dengan tersenyum, mati tanpa penyesalan untuk orang yang mereka sayangi.

~Our Red Thread Never Change!

Tampak seorang gadis manis berambut merah darah sedang duduk di bangku taman, lalu datang seorang wanita berambut hitam.

"Ohayou Kushina!" Sapa wanita itu.

"Hah Mikoto, kau lama sekali!" Kata gadis berambut merah darah yang dipanggil Kushina itu.

"Gomen! Tadi ibuku menyuruhku membantunya membersihkan rumah dahulu!" Kata gadis bernama Mikoto itu.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi ke mall! Kau berjanji untuk menemaniku pergi ke mall bukan?!" Kata Kushina

"Eh, Mmm... Sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Aku akan pergi bersama adikku ke luar kota selama seharian penuh." Kata Mikoto

"Apa? Aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama, tau!" Kata Kushina

"Mmm... Gomen Kushina! Kau tahukan bagimana tabiat adikku!" Kata Mikoto dengan memasang tampang bersalah.

"Baiklah!" Kata Kushina pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Kata Mikoto sambil berjalan pergi dan melambaikan tangan.

"Huuh, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan!?" Kata Kushina sambil mendengus sebal.

Kushina berjalan dan melihat Fugaku yang sedang berjalan.

"Mmm... Hai Fugaku-Kun!" Sapa Kushina dengan gugup.

"Hn..." Jawab Fugaku dingin.

'Wah, dia menjawab!' Kata Kushina dalam hati. Fugaku pun berjalan meninggalkan Kushina, setelah itu Kushina langsung bersorak-sorak girang.

"Yes, yes, arigatou Kami-Sama!" Kata Kushina, lalu Kushina melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kushina pergi kehutan, dia duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Hmm... Hari ini sangat panas!" Kata Kushina. "Tetapi disini sangat sejuk!" Kata Kushina lagi. Kushina memandangi sungai yang berada didekatnya (berjarak sekitar 4M). Pandangan Kushina langsung tertuju pada sebuah benda yang mengapung di sungai.

"Benda apa itu?" Kata Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah benda itu.

"Hmm... Sebuah cermin." Kata Kushina. Sambil mengamati benda yang saat ini berada di tangannya itu. Tanpa sengaja Kushina terpeleset masuk ke sungai.

~Kushina's PoV

"Gelap! Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat! Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Hei nona! Cepat sadar!" Terdengar suara lelaki.

"Siapa dia?"

~Normal PoV

Kushina mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang lelaki tampan berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata sewarna dengan lautan.

"Syukurlah, anda sudah sadar!" Kata lelaki itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kushina

"Oh, namaku Minato Namikaze! Aku adalah penunggu cermin yang tadi kau ambil dari sungai." Kata lelaki yang ternyata bernama Minato itu.

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda!" Kata Kushina terkejut.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Kata Minato. Lalu Minato mengambil cermin itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Apa? I-ini mustahil!" Kata Kushina karena sangat terkejut. Minato pun segera keluar kembali dari cermin itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau percaya?" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau penunggu cermin itu? Apa itu cermin ajaib?" Kata Kushina.

"Aku terkena sihir 2 tahun lalu sehingga aku terjebak di dalam cermin itu dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melenyapkan sihir itu." Jelas Minato

"O!" Jawab Kushina singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama nona?" Tanya Minato

"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, nona Kushina!" kata Minato sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu se-formal itu! Panggil saja aku Kushina!" Kata Kushina

"Baiklah!" Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong adakan cara untuk melenyapkan sihir itu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ada! Tetapi aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya diberitahu bahwa caranya dengan menemukan cinta sejati dan menemukan bukti cinta yang tulus! Aku tidak mengerti apa bukti cinta yang tulus? Aku sudah mencari sejak dulu tetapi aku tetap tidak tahu!" Jelas Minato

"Oh, baiklah jika begitu aku akan membantumu mencari cinta sejatimu dan menemukan bukti cinta yang tulus itu!" Kata Kushina

"Benarkah? Tapi rasanya mustahil karena tidak ada yang bisa melihatku! Hanya kau yang bisa, karena kau yang menemukan cermin ini!" Kata Minato

"Mmm... Sudahlah pokoknya aku pasti akan membantumu! Kau tinggal dirumahku dulu saja, aku tinggal sendirian! Orang tuaku bekerja di USA!" Kata Kushina.

"Apa tidak masalah?" Kata Minato

"Tentu tidak!" Jawab Kushina

Mereka pun pergi kerumah Kushina.

"Baiklah, ini rumahku! Itu kamarmu!" Kata Kushina sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Hahaha!" Minato justru tertawa

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak ada! Hanya saja aku hidup di cermin ini, jadinya aku akan tidur di dalamnya!" Kata Minato

"Oh, begitu!" Kata Kushina.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja!" Kata Minato

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kushina

"Ketuk cermin ini!" Jawab Minato

"Okey!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Minato pun masuk ke cermin itu.

~keesokan harinya

"Ah, aku sudah hampir terlambat!" Kata Kushina sambil berlari-lari, berputar-putar seperti orang gila (?)

Minato hanya memandangi Kushina dari sudut ruangan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, ada apa kau mondar-mandir seperti itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku sudah hampir terlambat masuk sekolah!" Jawab Kushina.

"Jika begitu kenapa kau berputar-putar? Seharusnya kau segera bersiap!" Kata Minato sambil tetap diam dalam posisinya.

Kushina segera mengambil bajunya dan memasuki kamar mandi, 5 menit kemudian dia sudah keluar dan segera memakai sepatu lalu keluar rumahnya diikuti Minato.

Tepat saat bel berbunyi, Kushina datang di sekolah.

"Huuh, arigatou Kami-Sama!" Ucap Kushina bersyukur."

TIME SKIP, saat pulang sekolah!

Kushina sedang berjalan dan dia berpasan dengan Fugaku Uchiha.

"Konbanwa Fugaku-kun!" Sapa Kushina sambil tersenyum. Minato hanya diam melihat itu. Fugaku mengacuhkan Kushina, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

"Hahaha!" Tawa seorang gadis cantik bermata kuning, berambut cokelat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina sambil memasang tampang malas.

"Beraninya kau mencoba mendekati Fugaku-Kun! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendekatinya!" Kata gadis itu sambil mendorong Kushina sampai terjatuh lalu pergi meninggalkan Kushina.

"Ah!" Kushina merintih kesakitan, lututnya terluka karena terjatuh. Kushina berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih ke hutan. Karena Minato tidak dapat membantunya, Minato hanya dapat membantu Kushina saat tidak ada orang.

~di hutan!

Minato mengobati luka Kushina.

"Gomen, Kushina-chan! Aku tidak dapat membantumu." Kata Minato

"Tidak apa kok." Jawab Kushina lirih.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Minato.

"A-aku tidak apa!" Jawab Kushina, kali ini suaranya terdengar serak.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah! Aku akan menemanimu!" kata Minato sambil membawa Kushina ke bahunya. Kushina pun menangis menumpahkan segala kekesalannya dibahu Minato. Minato hanya diam sambil mengelus rambut panjang Kushina.

'Pelukannya hangat! Rasanya segala masalahku seperti hilang!' Kata Kushina dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat!

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik!" Jawab Kushina.

"Apa kau menyukai lelaki yang kau panggil Fugaku tadi?" Tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk.

"Aku menyukainya! Tapi dia selalu dingin padaku!" Kata Kushina

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu!" Kata Minato. Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Minato sedikit terkejut dia mendongak menatap safir Minato.

"Arigatou Minato-kun!" Kata Kushina.

"Tidak apa! Kau juga mau membantuku, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih! Lagipula kita adalah teman!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membantumu!" Kata Kushina. Minato mengangguk. Mereka pun mengahabiskan sisa hari itu di hutan. Mereka menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di hutan.

'Gadis ini... Apa yang kurasakan terhadap gadis ini? Senyumnya benar-benar dapat membuatku merasa nyaman, jika gadis ini menangis aku merasa juga ingin ikut menangis! Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan terhadap gadis ini?' Kata Minato dalam hati.

*TBC*

Bagaimana? Gomen kalau jelek! Lanjut atau tidak? Jika para reader sekalian ingin lanjut, so review please! Don't be silent reader!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

A

S

E

!

!

!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Ini fic MinaKushi pertama author! O iya, di Chap 1 author menulis bahwa Kushina saat pulang sekolah mengatakan konbanwa! Itu salah, yang benar Konichiwa! Okey, Enjoy read and don't forget to review!

**Title: Our Red Thread Never Change (Benang Merah Kita Tidak Pernah Berubah)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Alur Cepat, Typos, Dsb**

**Summary: Minato dan Kushina memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah! namun apakah benang merah itu tetap terhubung saat reinkarnasi mereka yang kali ini? Bagaimana jika Kushina menyukai Fugaku dan Minato justru membantu Kushina? #BadSummary**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Siang itu cukup panas. Cahaya matahari memaksa masuk melewati celah-celah di sebuah rumah. Di rumah itu seorang gadis cantik sedang melamun ditemani seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya caranya?" Kata gadis yang tidak lain adalah Kushina Uzumaki itu.

"Menurut buku ini, lelaki biasanya menyukai wanita yang feminim!" kata lelaki bernama Minato Namikaze itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Feminim? Hmm... Bagaimana cara menjadi feminim?" Kata Kushina.

"Mmm... Kau jangan bersifat tomboy, kau harus bersifat perhatian, lembut, kau juga harus menarik perhatiannya dengan cara pura-pura jatuh di depannya atau apalah!" Kata Minato.

"Oh, begitu! Hmm..." Kata Kushina sambil menompang kepalanya menggunakan tangganya, berfikir.

~Keesokan Harinya!

Kushina masuk sekolah ditemani Minato.

"Ingat kau harus feminim di depannya!" Kata Minato mengingatkan Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk.

Dan pagi itu saat ia dalam perjalanan ke kelas ia bertemu Fugaku.

"Ohayou, Fugaku-Kun!" Sapa Kushina dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sangat lembut.

Fugaku tersenyum, dan Kushina amat sangat bahagia, namun kebahagiaan Kushina lenyap ternyata daritadi Fugaku mengabaikannya, pandangan Fugaku menembus Kushina, Fugaku tersenyum pada adiknya Itachi Uchiha. Fugaku memang hanya bisa tersenyum pada adiknya seorang, dia sangat menyanyangi adiknya. Lalu Fugaku berjalan meninggalkan Kushina untuk menghampiri adiknya.

"Huuh!" Kushina mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah, kita jalankan rencana kedua kita saja!" Kata Minata sambil tersenyum manis. Perkataan Minato membuat semangat Kushina kembali, wanita itupun tersenyum. Melihat semangat Kushina sudah kembali Minato menaikan tangannya dan membuka gengaman tangannya (mengajak Kushina toss), Kushina pun menerima ajakan Minato, mereka berdua toss, dengan senyuman terukir di wajah mereka berdua.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang heran melihat itu, ya gadis itu adalah sara, gadis yang kemarin mendorong Kushina hingga terjatuh.

"Apa gadis itu gila? Kenapa dia toss sendiri?" Kata Sara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memandangi Kushina.

~saat istirahat makan siang.

Kushina pergi ke bangku Fugaku.

"Konichiwa Fugaku-kun, apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tawar Kushina dengan nada lembut dan memohon.

"Hn..." Jawab Fugaku singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kushina sendirian, karena tadi di kelas memang hanya ada mereka berdua yang belum keluar untuk istirahat, tapi sebenarnya ada Minato disamping Kushina meski dia tidak bisa dilihat siapapun.

"Hei, apa maksud kata 'Hn...' Itu?" Tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Aku tidak tau! Tapi kupikir itu artinya tidak!" Jawab Kushina lesu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa! Kita jalankan rencana ketiga kita saat pulang! Oke?" Kata Minato sambil mengajak Kushina toss, Kushina dengan lesu menepuk telapak tangan Minato dengan telapak tangannya.

~saat pulang sekolah.

Kushina melihat Fugaku yang sedang berjalan, Kushina pun mengikutinya.

"Ingat! Harus cari tempat yang sepi agar dia tidak malu karena ada banyak orang!" Kata Minato pada Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk.

Kushina pun terus mengikuti Fugaku dan memang nasibnya sedang baik karena Fugaku pergi kepantai yang sepi.

Kushina pun segera melangsungkan rencananya, dia berjalan di depan Fugaku dan berpura-pura jatuh namun kali ini nasib sial, dia benar-benar tersandung, dia hampir terjatuh jika Minato tidak menolongnya. Untung Fugaku cuek, dia langsung meninggalkan Kushina, tidak peduli!

Mata Minato dan Kushina bertemu. Safir dan Violet.

'Deg, deg, deg!' Jantung Kushina berdetak sangat cepat karena lelaki di depannya.

'Sejak kapan aku menyukai mata biru safirnya itu? Menurutku matanya... Sangat indah!' Kata Kushina dalam hati. Jantung Minato juga berdetak tak kalah kencangnya dari jantung Kushina.

'Sejak kapan aku menyukai mata Violet gadis ini? Matanya tampak begitu indah! Oh, dan 1 lagi rambut merahnya tampak begitu indah!' Kata Minato dalam hati.

Kushina pun segera bangkit berdiri dengan muka yang merona karena kejadian tadi.

"Arigatou, Minato-Kun!" Kata Kushina.

"Ya!" Jawab Minato.

"Sepertinya rencana kita gagal!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dengan sebuah senyuman yang sulit dijelaskan apa artinya. Minato hanya memandangi Kushina, ia tahu ada kekecewaan yang besar dihati Kushina. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya diam. Kushina memandangi ombak, sedangkan Minato memandangi Kushina, rambut gadis itu berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

"Rambutmu sangat indah!" Kata Minato tiba-tiba.

Semburat merah tipis langsung muncul di pipi Kushina.

"Aku membenci rambutku ini! Aku sering diejek tomat karena rambut merahku ini!" Kata Kushina.

"Kenapa? Menurutku rambutmu sangat indah!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum tulus. Muka Kushina langsung merona.

"A-arigatou!" Kata Kushina dengan muka yang masih semerah rambutnya.

"Hmm... Baiklah! Selanjutnya untuk menarik perhatiannya adalah membuatkannya makan siang!" Kata Minato.

"APA? Aku tidak bisa memasak! Mana mungkin aku bisa membuatkannya makan siang?" Kata Kushina berteriak.

"Tenang saja! Aku bisa kok! Aku akan mengajarimu!" Kata Minato.

"Kau bisa?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"Tentu! Memang hanya perempuan yang boleh bisa memasak!?" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Kushina hanya tersenyum tidak yakin bahwa lelaki yang kekar seperti Minato bisa memasak!

~di rumah Kushina!

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai pelajaran memasak! Sebaiknya yang simple dulu yaitu sphagetti!" Kata Minato.

"Eh, Fugaku-kun tidak suka makanan begituan! Lebih baik kita buatkan kue saja!" Kata Kushina

"Baiklah!" Jawab Minato. Mereka pun mulai membuat kue. Peluh membasahi muka Kushina, Kushina pun mengelap dengan tangannya yang kotor akan tepung itu, sehingga mukanya terkena tepung.

"Hahaha! Lihat mukamu ada tepungnya! Hahaha!" Kata Minato sambil terbahak-bahak.

Kushina pun mencoretkan tepung di muka Minato.

"Lihat! Ini adil! Sekarang, muka kita berdua ada tepungnya!" Kata Kushina sambil mengejek.

"Ah!" Kata Minato. Lalu Minato pun mencoretkan tepung ke Kushina dan Kushina mencoretkan tepung ke Minato sampai 1 bungkus tepung hampir habis akibat ulah mereka, dan wajah mereka penuh tepung.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan istirahat sejenak dan duduk di lantai dapur. Minato menoleh ke Kushina.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu penuh tepung!" Kata Minato sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha! Kau juga, Minato!" Kata Kushina sambil tertawa.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama melihat muka orang yang mereka coreti.

~keesokan harinya, di sekolah, saat istirahat makan siang.

Kushina mendatangi Fugaku sambil membawa kotak makan berisi kue yang dia dan Minato buat kemarin.

"Mmm... Fugaku-kun aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu!" Kata Kushina sambil menyodorkan kotak makan yang dibawanya.

Fugaku bukannya menerima justru menepis tangan Kushina membuat kotak makan itu jatuh, untuk tutupnya tidak terbuka sehingga isinya tidak tumpah. Fugaku pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kushina menangis sedih. Minato merasa kasihan melihat Kushina, dia menoleh kekanan, kiri.

'Tidak ada orang!' Batinnya.

Minato pun mengambil kotak makan itu dan membukanya.

"Hmm... Enak! Ayo kita makan saja!" Kata Minato sambil memakan kue yang berada di dalam kotak makan itu.

Kushina yang menangis berhenti menangis dan menghapus air matanya. Dia memang sangat sedih saat ini, namun Minato selalu berhasil mengembalikan semangatnya!

Kushina mengangguk dan memakan kue itu bersama Minato.

'Lelaki ini... Apa yang kurasakan pada lelaki ini? Dia selalu membuatku kembali bahagia dan bersemangat! Matanya selalu memberikan kekuatan untukku!" Kata Kushina dalam hati sambil memakan kue bersama Minato.

*TBC*

Huuh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 2!

Bales review! Meski cuma satu orang :( (ya iyalah, baru sehari! :D)

Mounstha Chan: terima kasih sudah membaca! Ini aku lanjutin, aku update kilat! :D

Naruto: "Wah, tou-chan dan kaa-chan boros amat sih? Masa tepung satu bungkus dihabisin buat mainan?"

Kushina: "Ini cuma kerjaannya author doang!"

Author: "Apa?" *tingak-tinguk kebingungan*

Minato: "Iya, meski tou-chan Hokage, tapi tou-chan tetap hemat kok!"

Naruto: "Hmm... Gitu! Eh, kaa-chan dulu suka sama Fugaku ji-san ya? Padahal kata kaa-chan Fugaku ji-san itu es berjalan kok kaa-chan dulu suka sama dia?"

Kushina: "Itu cuma kerjaan author! Mana mungkin kaa-chan suka sama es berjalan itu!"

Fugaku: "Hn..."

Mikoto: "Eh, sejak kapan aku punya adik?"

Author: "sejak author menulis fic ini!"

Mikoto: "Huuh... Ya sudahlah!"

MinaKushi: "Okey, Review please! Don't be silent reader!"

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! Ini fic MinaKushi pertama author! Baca ya! Jangan lupa untuk review, karena review kalian adalah semangat bagi author untuk menulis ;)

**Title: Our Red Thread Never Change (Benang Merah Kita Tidak Pernah Berubah)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko**

**Warning: AU (lupa author tulis di chap2 sebelumnya), OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, typos, dsb**

**Summary: Minato dan Kushina memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah! namun apakah benang merah itu tetap terhubung saat reinkarnasi mereka yang kali ini? Bagaimana jika Kushina menyukai Fugaku dan Minato justru membantu Kushina? #BadSummary**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Seorang gadis berambut merah darah kini sedang termenung sedih di dalam kamarnya, terdengar isakan tangisnya. di sebelah gadis itu ada pemuda tampan yang selalu setia menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Pemuda tampan itu mengelus rambut gadis itu.

"A-aku sudah berusaha! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?" Kata gadis yang tidak lain adalah Kushina itu sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis!" Kata pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Minato itu.

"Aku sangat sedih!" Kata Kushina lirih. Minato mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan tampak membacanya.

"Hmm... Selanjutnya untuk menarik perhatian lelaki adalah-" belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan perkataannya Kushina sudah menarik buku itu dari tangan Minato dan dengan kasar membantingnya di lantai.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan semua permainan buku itu! Aku akan mendapatkan Fugaku dengan caraku sendiri!" Kata Kushina sambil tetap menangis tapi kali ini dengan bersemangat.

Minato melihat semangat Kushina sudah kembali pun tersenyum. Kemudian Minato berdiri sambil membawa sapu tangan, dia kemudian membuat sebuah bunga mawar dari sapu tangan itu.

"Tara! Ini bunga mawar untukmu! Bunga yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan mawar yang kini berada di tangannya itu.

"Arigatou!" Kata Kushina sambil menerima bunga itu dengan muka memerah karena dipuji Minato. Ya, Minato memang selalu dapat membuat Kushina senang. Tanpa Kushina sadari Kushina memeluk Minato, membuat Minato merona.

"Ku-Kushina!" Kata Minato dengan muka merona.

Kushina langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka yang semerah rambutnya.

"Go-gomen Minato-Kun!" Kata Kushina sambil berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang merona.

"Tidak apa!" Jawab Minato dengan muka yang tidak kalah merahnya dengan Kushina.

~Keesokan harinya, di sekolah Kushina.

Minato senyum-senyum sendiri di samping Kushina. Kushina pun curiga.

"Ada apa sih Minato-Kun?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ah, tidak apa." Jawab Minato masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti! Kau pasti sangat senang!" Kata Minato.

"Ada-" belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya bel masuk berbunyi, Kushina pun berlari ke kelasnya diikuti Minato yang masih tersenyum.

"Anak-anak, besok lusa sekolah kita akan mengadakan kemah di hutan, dan akan dibentuk kelompok. 1 kelompok 5 anggota!" Kata wali kelas Kushina. Semua anak langsung sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan temannya.

"SHIZU!" Bentak sang guru karena kelas menjadi ramai.

"Saya akan membacakan kelompoknya! Kelompok pertama (bla bla bla), kelompok 5 Mikoto Murasaki, Fugaku Uchiha..."

Muka Kushina tampak kecewa karena dia mengira tidak akan satu kelompok dengan sahabatnya Mikoto sekaligus orang yang disukainya Fugaku.

"Hanazawa Rui, Domyouji Tsukasa (pinjem nama dari Hana Yori Dango bentar) dan..."

Jantung Kushina berdebar kencang meski ia yakin tidak akan 1 kelompok dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku namun ia masih berharap akan sekelompok dengan mereka berdua.

"Kushina Uzumaki!" Kata guru itu mengakhiri kelompok 5.

Mata Kushina sukses membulat. Namun dia segera sadar sesuatu.

'Apa mungkin...' Kata Kushina dalam hati.

-FLASHBACK-

"Kushina aku ijin ke toilet bentar ya!" Kata Minato pada Kushina.

"Baiklah, cepat, aku tunggu disini!" Kata Kushina.

'Huuh, dasar! Mana mungkin aku bisa BAB / BAK (*peace* author ga ada maksud jorok kok :D) seperti manusia normal' kata Minato dalam hati.

Minato pun pergi ke ruang guru dan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Mana ya?" Kata Minato sambil tetap mencari 'sesuatu' itu.

"Ah, ini dia!" Kata Minato karena menemukan 'sesuatu' itu. Ya, itu adalah kertas daftar kelompok kemah. Lalu Minato mengganti nama Kushina ke kelompok Fugaku dan Mikoto menggunakan sihir istimewanya.

"Beres!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum puas.

-FLASHBACK END-

Kushina tersenyum kecil lalu menulis satu kata dibukunya yang ditujukan pada Minato.

'ARIGATOU' itulah tulisannya. Minato hanya tersenyum puas. Entah kenapa dia selalu ingin melihat gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum. Apapun caranya asal dapat membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

~saat istirahat makan siang.

"Kushina, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sedih?" Tanya Mikoto pada Kushina di kantin.

"Eh, tidak kok!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Bohong! Pasti karena Fugaku. Iya kan?" Kata Mikoto

"Mmm... Sebenarnya iya, tetapi..." Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mikoto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Huuh!" Kushina hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

~sementara itu di tempat Mikoto.

"Dasar! Memang lelaki macam apa dia? Mengapa Kushina menyukainya? Padahal dia seperti es berjalan!" Rutuk Mikoto sambil berjalan.

Mikoto pun sampai tempat tujuannya yaitu 'perpustakaan', tempat Fugaku menyendiri sambil membaca buku.

"Hei, kau es berjalan!" Bentak Kushina yang membuat seluruh penghuni perpustakaaan (anak-anak yang sedang membaca buku) menengok ke Mikoto.

"Hn..." Jawab Fugaku singkat tetap dengan ekspresi coolnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kushina sehingga membuatnya menjadi- aw!" Mikoto berjalan ke Fugaku dan dia tersandung sapu. Mikoto pun hampir terjatuh namun Fugaku menolongnya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Onyx dan onyx. Ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Mikoto memiliki mata onyx seperti Fugaku. Mikoto dan Fugaku terpaku sesaat. Lalu Mikoto segera berdiri dengan muka memerah. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua. Mikoto pun langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pastinya dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Fugaku meneruskan kembali acara membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda, tidak mempedulikan semua orang yang menatapnya dan membicarakannya.

~sepulang sekolah, di rumah Kushina.

"Mmm... Arigatou Minato-Kun!" Kata Kushina.

"Tidak apa!" Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, kenapa kau menukar namaku?" Tanya Kushina

"Agar kau sekelompok dengan Fugaku!" Jawab Minato

"Bukan itu! Kenapa kau mau membantuku sampai segitu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" Kata Minato tanpa sadar. Lalu Minato segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kau barusan bilang apa?" Tanya Kushina memastikan.

'Toh, sudah terlanjur mengatakan, lebih baik ungkapkan saja!' Kata Minato dalam hati.

"Kimi ga suki desu! (Aku mencintaimu!)" Ulang Minato.

Kushina terdiam, dia menatap mata Minato mencari kebohongan dan kejailan dari matanya, namun tidak ada, yang ada hanya kejujuran dan ketulusan. Kushina pun berlari ke kamarnya sambil menangis, lalu ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Minato mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina sambil berteriak

"Kushina kau kenapa? Jika kau tidak mau aku tidak memaksa!" Kata Minato sambil menggedor pintu kamar Kushina.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Kata Kushina berteriak.

"Baiklah! Aku berjanji kau tidak akan melihat wajahku lagi! Semoga kau bahagia bersama Fugaku!" Kata Minato. Lalu Minato seperti lenyap bersama angin, dia menghilang begitu saja. Sedangkan Kushina masih menyendiri di kamarnya.

*TBC*

Akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga! Okey, saatnya balas review!

Mushi kara-chan: terima kasih atas dukungannya, terima kasih juga sudah membaca dan me-review. Mmm... Anime Toradora aja author gak tau! Hehehe!

Ahn Ryuuki: thx untuk membaca, me-review, hal spesial apa maksud Ahn-san? Mmm... Karena author males bikin OC jadi pake Itachi :D Naruto, Sasuke, Akatsuki jadinya gak bakalan ada!

mounstha chan: okey, ini update kilat ;) terima kasih sudah setia membaca dan me-review!

Sara: dasar! Author aneh! Di chap 1 author bilang gadis bermata kuning, berambut cokelat, kok di chap 2 jadi gadis berambut merah dan bernama Sara? Author plin-plan deh!

Author: Eh, jujur sebenernya author lupa di chap 1 nulis apa :D tp akhirnya author kepikiran ide yaitu ceritanya Sara suka ganti-ganti softlens + ganti-ganti wig.

Sara: Huuh, terserah author aja deh!

Author: *senyum penuh kemenangan*

Fugaku: Apah? Mikoto menghina aku es berjalan? Kalau Kushina sih udah biasa, tapi ini MIKOTO! MIKOTO! *nangis*

Author: Hei Fugaku, dimana wajah coolmu itu? *devil smile*

Mikoto: Eh, ini cuma idenya author! Jangan nangis! *tampang memelas*

Kushina: Huuh, dasar mendokusai!

Minato: Eh Kushina, kau ketularan Shikaku! Kau jadi suka mengatakan mendokusai.

Kushina: Gak kok! Memang kalian mendokusai! Thor, sampai kapan aku harus suka sama Fugaku?

Author: Sampai Chap akhir :P

Kushina: WHAT THE HELL?

Author: apaan tuh artinya? *garuk-garuk kepala*

FugaMiko: Okey, the last review, please! Don't be silent reader! Your review is spirit for author to write!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! Chap 4 update! Read and Review please!

**Title: Our Red Thread Never Change (Benang Merah Kita Tidak Pernah Berubah)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Alur Cepat, Typos, Dsb**

**Summary: Minato dan Kushina memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah! namun apakah benang merah itu tetap terhubung saat reinkarnasi mereka yang kali ini? Bagaimana jika Kushina menyukai Fugaku dan Minato justru membantu Kushina? #BadSummary**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

~lusanya, di perkemahan.

Semua murid sibuk mendirikan tenda, termasuk Mikoto dan Kushina yang 1 tenda.

"Eh, Mmm... Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Fugaku-kun?" Tanya Mikoto pada Kushina.

"Huuh, dia tetap dingin padaku!" Jawab Kushina.

"Oh!" Kata Mikoto singkat.

Tak berapa lama semua murid disuruh berkumpul oleh sang guru.

"Baiklah! Kalian berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing kalian harus membagi tugas, 2 orang ikut lomba memasak, 2 orang harus menyelesaikan tantangan dari pos 1-10, 1 orang harus mencari 2 gulungan berwarna hitam dan putih dan kalian harus menyelesaikan itu dalam waktu 5 jam! Kalian sudah harus selesai pukul 9 malam nanti." Kata sang guru.

"Ha'i" kata seluruh murid.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina, Rui, dan Domyouji pun berkumpul.

"Mmm... Bagaimana jika ketuanya Domyouji? Jadi dia yang membagi?" Tanya Rui.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Kushina dan Mikoto

"Hn..." Jawab Fugaku.

"Eh, baiklah! Biasanya wanita pandai memasak jadi-" belum sempat Domyouji menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mikoto memotong

"Gomen! Tapi sebenarnya aku dan Kushina tidak bisa memasak!" Kata Mikoto

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kata Rui

Kushina mengangguk malu.

"Jika begitu yang ikut lomba memasak adalah aku dan Rui!" Kata Domyouji sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menyelesaikan tantangan dari pos 1-10?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kurasa lebih baik Mikoto dan Fugaku saja!" Jawab Domyouji

"Eh! Jangan lebih baik Kushina dan Fugaku saja!" Kata Mikoto.

"Tidak apa kok Mikoto! Kurasa aku lebih suka mencari gulungan." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!" Kata Fugaku, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat bersemangat.

Semua pun menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

~di tempat Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Mikoto dan Fugaku mendatangi pos pertama.

"Baiklah! Tugas di pos pertama adalah memetik jambu 20 buah, di hutan jambu! Untuk kesana kalian harus menaiki perahu dahulu, perjalanan sekitar 15 menit!" Kata sang guru di pos satu.

"Ha'i" jawab Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Mereka berdua pun menaiki perahu yang disediakan.

~Di perahu

Mikoto tampak ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Fugaku.

"A-aku takut. Bagaimana jika perahu terbalik?" Kata Mikoto

"Tenang saja! Itu tidak akan terjadi!" Kata Fugaku.

Tapi Mikoto tetap ketakutan. Fugaku melihat gitar sang pendayung di ujung kapal, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ji-san, boleh aku pinjam gitarmu?" Tanya Fugaku pada pendayung.

"Boleh!" Jawab pendayung itu. Mikoto hanya diam melihat tingkah Fugaku. Fugaku pun mengambil gitar itu dan memainkannya sambil bernyanyi lagu Qing Fei De Yi (Harlem Yu) ost. Meteor Garden 1.

Nan yi wang ji chu ci jian ni (Sulit untuk melupakan waktu pertama bertemu denganmu)

Yi shuang mi ren de yan jing (Sepasang mata yang memukau)

Zai wo nao hai li, ni de shen ying, hui san bu qu (Dalam pikiranku, gambarmu tidak bisa dihilangkan)

Wo ni de shuang shou gan jue ni de wen rou (Ketika aku memegang tanganmu dan merasakan kelembutanmu.)

Zhen de you dian tou bu guo qi (Ini benar-benar terlalu berat bagiku.)

Ni de tian zhen, Wo xiang zhen xi (Senyum murnimu adalah harta yang kuinginkan.)

Kan dao ni shou wei qu, Wo hui shang xin (Jika kamu dilukai oleh siapapun, aku akan sedih.)

Zhi pa wo zi ji hui ai shang ni (aku hanya takut, aku jatuh cinta padamu.)

Bu gan rang zi ji kao de tai jin (aku tak berani mendekatimu.)

Pa wo mei shen me neng gou gei ni (Aku takut tak dapat membahagiakanmu.)

Ai ni ye xu yao hen da de yong qi (Mencintaimu butuh banyak keberanian.)

Zhi pa wo zi ji hui ai shang ni (Aku hanya takut jatuh cinta padamu.)

Ye xu you tian hui qing bu zi jin (Mungkin suatu hari aku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.)

Xiang nian zhi rang zi ji ku le zi ji (Kerinduanku padamu, menyakiti hatiku.)

Ai shang ni shi wo qing fei de yi (Aku tak bisa mengelak (bahwa) aku mencintaimu.)

«Gomen klo artinya salah»

Mikoto terpukau akan suara lembut Fugaku. Mikoto menikmati lagu itu sehingga melupakan ketakutannya. Fugaku yang melihat itu tersenyum puas, tak berapa lama mereka sampai di hutan jambu!

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja dibawah! Biar aku yang memanjat!" Kata Fugaku pada Mikoto.

"Eh, jangan! Jika begitu kita tidak akan cepat selesai." Kata Mikoto.

"Memang kau bisa memanjat?" Tanya Fugaku.

"B-bisa!" Jawab Mikoto berbohong.

"B-baiklah! Terserah kau saja!" Kata Fugaku.

Fugaku dan Mikoto pun mulai memanjat. Tampak raut ketakutan diwajah Mikoto yang membuat Fugaku khawatir.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa memanjat?" Tanya Fugaku

"I-iya!" Jawab Mikoto berbohong (lagi)

Lalu Mikoto dan Fugaku melanjutkan memanjat. Namun Mikoto terpeleset dan terjatuh.

"Aw!" Mikoto merintih kesakitan. Fugaku pun langsung turun dan menolong Mikoto.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fugaku dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Kata Mikoto sambil berusaha berdiri, namun Mikoto langsung jatuh lagi, ternyata lututnya terluka.

"Lihat! Sekarang lututmu terluka, seharusnya kau bilang dari awal jika kau tidak bisa memanjat!" Kata Fugaku sambil mengobati luka Mikoto dengan obat-obatan yang ada di ranselnya.

"Go-gomen!" Kata Mikoto

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan 20 jambu itu! Kau duduk saja disini, tunggu sampai aku selesai!" Kata Fugaku sambil tetap mengobati. Mikoto memandangi Fugaku.

'Kami-Sama, sejak kapan es berjalan ini menjadi baik? Sejak kapan aku menjadi senang berada didekatnya?' Kata Mikoto dalam hati.

~sementara itu ditempat Kushina

Kushina sudah berputar-putar mencari gulungan itu namun ia tidak mendapatkannya. Lalu Kushina melihat ada gulungan berwarna hitam di dekat pohon. Kushina mendekati gulungan itu sambil tersenyum senang namun ketika tangan Kushina hendak mengambil gulungan itu, gulungan itu sudah diambil orang lain. Raut kecewa tampak pada wajah Kushina. Lalu Kushina terus berjalan dan dia melihat gulungan berwarna putih di dekat sebuah batu besar. Kushina pun mendekati gulungan itu saat tanggannya sudah memegang gulungan itu di sisi lain gulungan itu juga ada tangan seseorang yang memegang gulungan itu.

'Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskan gulungan ini' batin Kushina.

"Hei, lepaskan gulungan ini! Ini milikku!" Kata Kushina.

"Kau bilang apa? Ini milikku aku yang menemukannya duluan!" Kata orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Kisame (?) (Gomen! Author males bikin OC)

"Hei ini milik-" belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya Kisame sudah mendorong Kushina hingga jatuh dan dia pergi lari sambil membawa gulungan putih itu.

Lalu seorang lelaki berjubah putih dengan motif kobaran api pada bagian bawahnya datang menolong Kushina.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Mi-Minato! Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Kata Kushina.

"Eh, Mmm... Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu!" Kata Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-apa? Jadi kau tidak pergi?" Kata Kushina.

Minato mengangguk.

"Eh, jubah apa itu? Yondaime Hokage?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ini jubah yang diberikan kaa-sanku untukku! Kaa-sanku memiliki 5 anak masing-masing mendapat jubah seperti ini! Aku adalah anak keempat jadi aku mendapatkan jubah Yondaime Hokage (Hokage Keempat), tetapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa arti Hokage!?" Kata Minato

"Oh!" Kata Kushina singkat.

"Eh, Apa kau tidak apa-apa tadi jatuh?" Tanya Minato mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A-aku tidak apa kok!" Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah!" Kata Minato lega.

'Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus dia yang datang menolongku saat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menolongku? Kenapa dia selalu ada untukku? Kenapa?' Kata Kushina dalam hati

*TBC*

Akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga! Gomen klo chap ini lebih fokus ke FugaMiko! Juga terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan me-review. Author mau ijin, author mau berhenti nulis selama 3 Minggu dahulu soalnya author mau US! Author mau minta dukungan morilnya (doa), biar author bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus + memuaskan ^^ Okey, sekarang waktunya jawab review ^^

Ahn Ryuuki: Mmm... Entah ada ga ya kemampuan Minato yg special? Kelihatannya ga bakalan ada! Soalnya author juga ga yakin kasih genre supernatural hehehe! Romance MinaKushinya bakalan ada kok ;)

ZeeMe: ini udah lanjut ^^ terima kasih supportnya!

mounstha chan: kurang panjang ya? Hmm... Chap ini kelihatannya juga ga terlalu panjang nih :D hahaha! Terima kasih sudah membaca, me-review, dan men-support author ;)

OKEY, THE LAST REVIEW PLEASE!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all! Ini fic MinaKushi pertama author! Enjoy read and don't forget to review!

**Title: Our Red Thread Never Change (Benang Merah Kita Tidak Pernah Berubah)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, Alur cepat, dsb**

**Summary: Minato dan Kushina memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah! Namun apakah benang merah itu tetap terhubung di reinkarnasi mereka yang kali ini? Bagaimana jika Kushina menyukai Fugaku dan Minato justru membantu Kushina?**

* * *

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Hari sudah gelap, mungkin sudah pukul 07.00. Angin malam berhembus kencang menerpa rambut merah Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kushina!" Panggil seorang lelaki tampan bermata sewarna dengan lautan.

Kushina menoleh menatap lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Minato itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina yang sedang duduk di dekat api unggun yang dibuatnya bersama Minato.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk. Minato pun duduk di samping Kushina menikmati indahnya malam. Jubah Minato yang bertuliskan 'Yondaime Hokage' itu berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

"La la la la la..." Minato bersenandung. Kushina seperti ingat suatu hal tapi ia tidak tahu hal apa itu.

~Kushina's PoV

''H-hal apa yang kuingat ini? Seperti aku... Tidak! Dia bukan aku! Tetapi, dia sangat mirip denganku, hanya saja dia lebih dewasa dariku dan dia... 'HAMIL', kurasa dia memang aku! Tunggu! Apa? Aku bersenden di bahu Minato dan Minato bersenandung sebuah lagu... Aku tampak sangat bahagia bersama lelaki itu! Ingatan apa ini?''

~Normal PoV

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

Minato langsung panik karena tingkah Kushina

"Ku-Kushina kau kenapa?" Tanya Minato dengan nada khawatir

Kushina segera sadar dan berkata

"aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benar?" Tanya Minato meyakinkan.

Kushina mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba ada bintang jatuh.

"Lihat! Ada bintang jatuh!" Kata Kushina sambil menunjuk langit.

"Lalu?" Kata Minato

"Kata kaa-sanku, saat ada bintang jatuh jika kita meminta permintaan, permintaan itu akan dikabulkan!" Kata Kushina, lalu ia segera menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

'Ya Tuhan, aku mohon jangan biarkan ia pergi dari sisiku lagi!' Kata Kushina dalam hati. Sementara itu Minato memandangi Kushina lalu ia juga menutup matanya tapi tangannya tidak dilipat seperti Kushina.

'Ya Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi aku hanya ingin melihat Kushina bahagia! Aku tidak meminta ia bersamaku, aku hanya meminta agar ia bahagia! Hanya itu!' Kata Minato dalam hati

'Karena aku mencintainya!' Kata Minato dan Kushina dalam hati bersamaan. Mereka berdua membuka mata mereka bersamaan lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah membuat permintaan?" Tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau?" Tanya Kushina. Minato mengangguk.

"Apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Minato.

"Rahasia!" Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu Kushina berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari pergi, Minato pun berlari mengikuti Kushina. Tanpa sadar, mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, di tempat itu ada banyak kunang-kunang.

"Eh, lihat! Disini sangat indah!" Kata Kushina sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya... Kushina begitu selama beberapa saat, namun Kushina segera sadar akan suatu hal, ya, dia belum mendapatkan gulungan satupun

"Bagaimana ini? Hari sudah mulai gelap, tetapi aku belum mendapatkan gulungan satupun!" Kata Kushina panik. "Eh, Minato-kun, bantu aku!" Kata Kushina.

"Mm.. Aku akan membantumu jika kau bisa menebak berapa kunang-kunang yang ada di tanganku!" Kata Minato sambil menujukan genggaman tangannya, lalu Minato menyembunyikan genggaman tangannya dibalik tubuhnya.

"Baiklah! Ada 1!?" Kata Kushina.

Sebenarnya Minato menggenggam 2 kunang-kunang, namun ia membuat sedikit celah di tangannya membuat seekor kunang-kunang lolos, dia pun membuka genggaman tangannya yang berisi seekor kunang-kunang. (Niru adegannya The Bride Of White Hair #plak)

"Yes, aku betul!" Kata Kushina, lalu Kushina menarik tangan Minato meninggalkan daerah itu.

"Kupikir gulungan di sekitar hutan pasti sudah diambil, jadi kita harus lebih ketengah!" Kata Kushina tanpa memandang Minato.

"Jika kita berjalan, kupikir kita akan sampai nanti tengah malam!" Kata Minato sambil berhenti berjalan dan otomatis membuat Kushina juga berhenti.

"Lalu mau bagaimana? Mana mungkin kita bisa ter- kyaa..." Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya, Minato sudah menggendong Kushina ala bridal style.

"Mi-Minato-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ini adalah cara yang cepat untuk sampai kesana!" Kata Minato. Lalu Minato melempar suatu benda (benda apa hayo? Jawabannya 'kunai hiraishin') cukup jauh dan langsung menghilang di tempat kunai itu berada, dan dia begitu terus selanjutnya.

~Kushina's PoV

Ingatan apa ini? Apa itu benar-benar aku? Kali ini memang aku, namun kali ini lebih kecil... Apa ini? Aku diselamatkan oleh Minato dari orang-orang dengan ikat kepala yang aneh itu? Aku juga digendong oleh Minato ala bridal style... D-dia juga memuji rambut merahku!? I-ingatan apa ini sebenarnya?

~Normal PoV

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Minato pun menurunkan Kushina dari gendongannya.

"A-arigatou!" Kata Kushina dengan muka memerah.

"Douita!" Jawab Minato sambil nyengir.

Di atas pohon ada putih-putih ._. (?) /abaikan/ diatas suatu pohon ada gulungan berwarna putih. Minato segera memanjat pohon itu, gerakannya sangat lincah dan cepat, hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik Minato sudah kembali sambil membawa gulungan berwarna putih itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kushina.

"Arigatou!" Kata Kushina.

"Hmm... Kira-kira apa ya isinya?" Kata Kushina lagi.

"Eh, jangan dibuka! Kata Sai-sensei, gulungan ini tidak boleh dibuka! Gulungan ini hanya boleh dibuka saat kita sudah kembali ke perkemahan nanti!" Kata Minato.

"Eh, darimana kau tau?" Tanya Kushina

"Aku kan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Kushina tersentak sesaat lalu dia kembali sadar

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita buka saja!" Kata Kushina langsung membuka gulungan itu, tidak mempedulikan Minato yang mencoba mencegahnya. Isi gulungan itu adalah gambar harimau!

"Eh, gambar harimau? Apa maksudnya?" Kata Kushina sambil mengamati gambar harimau itu, Minato juga mengamati gambar harimau itu bersama Kushina. Tiba-tiba gambar harimau itu bersinar.

"Awas!" Kata Minato sambil menarik Kushina menjauh dari gulungan itu. Gambar itu mengeluarkan harimau asli!

"Huaa..." Kushina berteriak kaget. Kushina dan Minato pun segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, harimau itu mengejar mereka berdua. Nasib sial menimpa mereka berdua karena Kushina terjatuh dan terluka sehingga tidak bisa berlari lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kushina panik.

"Tenanglah! Aku akan menghadapinya." Kata Minato.

"Mi-Minato apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kushina. Minato mengangguk.

"Ka-kalau begitu berhati-hatilah!" Kata Kushina.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Minato.

Minato pun berdiri di depan Kushina bersiap menghadapi harimau itu, harimau itu semakin mendekat.

~Minato's PoV

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Harimau itu semakin mendekat!

"Minato, pusatkan chakramu ditangan" aku seperti mengingat perkataan kaa-sanku...

-FLASHBACK-

"Minato, pusatkan chakramu ditangan!" Kata kaa-sanku

"Apa itu chakra?" Tanyaku.

"Mmm... Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Chakra adalah sesuatu yang ada ditubuh kita!" Jawab kaa-san.

"Baiklah! Akan kucoba!" Kataku lagi.

Aku mencoba memusatkan 'sesuatu' yang bernama chakra itu ketanganku, pada saat aku melakukan itu, aku seperti mengingat seseorang, namun aku tidak kenal orang itu. Orang itu berambut putih panjang seperti landak, siapa dia? Eh, sekarang ditanganku ada bola angin berwarna biru.

"Apa ini kaa-san?" Tanyaku pada kaa-san.

"Ini dinamakan rasengan!" Kata kaa-san.

"Rasengan?"

"Ya, itu adalah bola chakra!" Kata kaa-san sambil mengusap rambutku.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

Aku mencoba membuat 'rasengan' itu, aku memfokuskan seluruh tenaga ku ke tangan dan rasengan itu benar-benar terbentuk.

~Normal PoV

"Apa itu?" Kata Kushina lirih.

Minato segera me-rasengan harimau itu, harimau itu pun mati, pada bagian perutnya bolong karena terkena rasengan Minato.

"Mi-Minato, apa itu tadi?" Tanya Kushina.

"Itu adalah rasengan, jurus yang diajarkan kaa-sanku!" Kata Minato.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk.

"Hanya kakiku lecet sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa!" Kata Kushina.

"Oh! Syukurlah!" Kata Minato

~Kushina's PoV

Jurus apa itu tadi? Aku... Seperti mengingat suatu hal, aku dan Minato sedang melompat dari dahan ke dahan menghindari orang-orang berpakaian hitam, kami menggunakan ikat kepala dengan lambang seperti keong. Lalu, Minato mengeluarkan bola chakra untuk membunuh orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu! Tunggu! Apa? Dia mengatakan 'rasengan'... Apa itu rasengan? Apa itu sama dengan yang Minato buat tadi untuk melawan harimau tadi? Ah, ingatan apa ini?

*TBC*

Akhirnya chap 5 selesai :-) gomen lama, soalnya author sibuk! :D Gomen juga klo chap ini ajur dan jelek . okey, waktunya balas review!

Ahn Ryuuki: hehehe... Arigatou udah men-support author! Semua pertanyaan akan dijawab di chap-chap berikutnya ;)

mounstha chan: Arigatou udh membaca + me-review... Chap ini isinya MinaKushi semua kok ;)

Celia Viona: hehehe... Xie xie jie, udh membaca + me-review :D

Okey, terakhir review, please! Don't be silent reader!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all! Ini fic MinaKushi pertama author! Enjoy read and don't forget to review!

**Title: Our Red Thread Never Change (Benang Merah Kita Tidak Pernah Berubah)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, Alur cepat, dsb**

**Summary: Minato dan Kushina memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah! Namun apakah benang merah itu tetap terhubung di reinkarnasi mereka yang kali ini? Bagaimana jika Kushina menyukai Fugaku dan Minato justru membantu Kushina?**

* * *

Hi all! Ini fic MinaKushi pertama author! Enjoy read and don't forget to review!

Title: Our Red Thread Never Change (Benang Merah Kita Tidak Pernah Berubah)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural (maybe)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko

Warning: OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, typos, dsb

Summary: Minato dan Kushina memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah! namun apakah benang merah itu tetap terhubung saat reinkarnasi mereka yang kali ini? Bagaimana jika Kushina menyukai Fugaku dan Minato justru membantu Kushina? #BadSummary

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"Bagaimana ini? Gulungannya tertinggal disana!" Kata Kushina panik

"Hmm... Kau tunggu disini! Biar aku yang mengambil gulungan itu!" Kata Minato.

"Eh?" Belum sempat Kushina berkata, Minato sudah pergi.

"Huuh..." Kushina hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

Tak berapa lama Minato kembali dengan gulungan itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus mencari gulungan hitam!" Kata Kushina. Minato mengangguk. Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan, mereka menemukan sebuah sungai.

"Eh, lihat! Ada sungai!" Kata Kushina sambil berlari ke sungai itu.

"Iyaa..." Kata Minato sambil mengikuti Kushina.

Lalu Kushina langsung mencuci mukanya dengan air sungai itu.

"Wah, airnya sangat segar!" Kata Kushina.

"Iyaa..." Jawab Minato yang mencuci muka seperti Kushina. Lalu tiba-tiba ada batang bambu yang tengahnya lubang mengapung di dekat Minato dan Kushina. Kushina yang penasaran pun mengambil benda itu dan melihat lubang di tengah batang bambu itu, ternyata di dalamnya terdapat gulungan hitam yang tengah dicari Minato dan Kushina.

"Wah, bagaimana bisa gulungan ini berada disini?" Kata Kushina. Minato menaikan kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu. Kushina pun menambil gulungan itu dan memandanginya, tiba-tiba angin yang kuat bertiup membuat gulungan itu terbuka. Segerombol kelelawar pun menyerang mereka.

"HUA! MINATO!" Teriak Kushina keras-keras sambil berlari, Minato mengikuti Kushina.

Tiba tiba ada orang yang membunuh semua kelelawar itu, kelelawar itupun mati semua. Orang itu adalah seorang wanita tua, rambutnya panjang sebahu dan sudah ber-uban. Wanita itu memakai dress hitam selutut, berlengan panjang. Dia membawa pedang pada tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk membunuh semua kelelawar. Minato dan Kushina melongo...

"Ka-kaa-san!" Kata Minato lirih sehingga hanya dapat didengarnya. Wanita tua itu menoleh menghadap Minato dan Kushina.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya wanita tua itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Kushina.

Wanita tua itu melirik ke Minato yang masih melongo.

"Kaa-san!" Kata Minato. Kushina kaget dan langsung menengok ke Minato.

"Apa kau kesini untuk melepaskan kutukanku?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak!" Jawab wanita tua itu.

"La-lalu-" belum sempat Minato berkata wanita tua itu sudah memotong...

"Bukankah sudah kuberitahu jika kutukan itu akan lepas jika kau mendapat bukti cinta yang tulus dan cinta sejati!" Kata wanita tua itu.

"Apa bukti cinta yang tulus itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri!" Kata wanita tua itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina.

"Huuh!" Minato mendengus sebal.

"Dia... Ibumu?" Tanya Kushina. Minato mengangguk.

"Oh! A-apa dia yang mengutukmu?" Kata Kushina.

"Betul!" Jawab Minato.

"Te-tetapi kenapa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Dulu..." Minato menceritakan semuanya...

-FLASHBACK-

"Kaa-san!" Panggil Minato yang pastinya lebih muda daripada yang sekarang.

"Iya?" Wanita yang dipanggil kaa-san oleh Minato itu menoleh.

"Mmm... Kaa-san, kata kaa-san aku harus segera mendapatkan jodoh bukan?" Kata Minato.

"Betul! Keempat saudaramu sudah menikah, Minato!" Kata kaa-san Minato.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak mau menikah! Aku ingin bersama kaa-san saja!" Kata Minato.

"Tetap saja kau harus menikah!" Kata kaa-san Minato.

"A-aku-" belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya pusing dan ia pingsan. Ketika ia bangun ia berada di suatu tempat, yang asing baginya. Semuanya berwarna putih.

"Kaa-san!" Teriak Minato.

"Kau akan tetap berada disana sampai kau menemukan cinta sejatimu dan bukti cinta yang tulus!" Kata kaa-san Minato.

"Apa bukti cinta yang tulus itu?" Tanya Minato, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang kaa-san. Dia berakhir berada dalam cermin dan hanyut selama 3 bulan di sungai dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh Kushina

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Oh jadi begitu!" Kata Kushina. Minato mengangguk.

"Jika begitu, apa kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Sudah!" Kata Minato mantap.

"Oh, baguslah!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum pahit.

Minato mengambil gulungan hitam itu dan menggulungnya kembali.

"Kembalilah ke perkemahan!" Kata Minato sambil menyerahkan gulungan hitam itu.

"Lalu kau?" Kata Kushina sambil menatap safir Minato.

"Aku akan disini!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah aku kembali dahulu!" Kata Kushina sambil menggambil gulungan itu dari Minato, lalu ia pergi.

~di perkemahan...

Semuanya berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing termasuk Kushina. Ia berkumpul dengan Rui, Domyouji, Mikoto, dan Fugaku...

"Wah, Kushina kau hebat sekali!" Kata Rui kagum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kata anak-anak yang lain, mendapatkan gulungannya sangat susah! Ada banyak jebakan di sekitar gulungan dan letak gulungannya pun sangat tersembunyi!" Kata Rui.

"Benarkah?" Kata Mikoto.

"Benar!" Kata Rui.

~Kushina's PoV

'Deg' saat Rui mengatakan itu detak jantungku serasa benar-benar berhenti, tubuhku juga serasa lemas. Ta-tadi aku mendapatkannya sangat mudah! Sangat mudah sekali dan tidak ada jebakan, oh! Atau mungkin yang dimaksud jebakan adalah isi gulungan itu?!

~Normal PoV

"Mmm... Apa isi gulungan itu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ah, isinya hanya tulisan 'tetap berusaha', 'jangan menyerah'" kata Domyouji, sang leader.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Kata Kushina sambil merebut gulungan itu dari tangan Domyouji.

"I-ini benar-benar tidak mungkin!" Kata Kushina saat melihat isi gulungan itu hanya kata-kata motivasi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin isi gulungan itu bisa berubah? Kita tunggu di chap berikutnya!

*TBC*

Gomen, chap ini pendek! Author mau kasih reader 2 pilihan, pilih salah satu ya! Cuma tulis nomornya saja di review:

1. Cerita ini chap depan gak berakhir, tetapi isinya FugaMiko karena author nilai FugaMiko nya kurang ^^

2. Cerita ini chap depan udah bakalan selesai.

Pilih salah satu ya! Hanya 3 review pertama ^^ REVIEW, PLEASE!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! Chap 7 update! Read and Review please!

**Title: Our Red Thread Never Change (Benang Merah Kita Tidak Pernah Berubah)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural (Maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: MinaKushi, FugaMiko**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Alur Cepat, Typos, Dsb**

**Summary: Minato dan Kushina memang sudah terikat oleh benang merah! namun apakah benang merah itu tetap terhubung saat reinkarnasi mereka yang kali ini? Bagaimana jika Kushina menyukai Fugaku dan Minato justru membantu Kushina? #BadSummary**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

"Fugaku, lakukan seperti apa yang aku katakan!" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum kecil pada Fugaku.

"Ta-tapi..." Belum sempat Fugaku menyelesaikan perkataannya Mikoto sudah memotong.

"Lakukanlah! Kumohon!" Kata Mikoto. Akhirnya Fugaku mengangguk pasrah, lalu ia mendatangi Kushina.

"Ku-Kushina, aku menyukaimu! Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Kata Fugaku. Kushina sedikit terkejut awalnya...

~Kushina's PoV

Seharusnya aku merasa senang, tetapi kenapa aku justru merasa tidak senang! Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya aku langsung mengatakan iya! Ini kesempatan emas bagiku... Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin menolaknya

~Normal PoV

"Ehm... Ehm..." Deheman Fugaku menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya.

"Ba-bagaimana?" Tanya Fugaku.

"I-iya, aku mau!" Kata Kushina dengan sedikit ragu.

Lalu Fugaku maju dan memegang tangan Kushina erat.

~Kushina's PoV

Entah mengapa aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali! Genggaman tangannya dingin, tidak seperti genggaman tangan Minato! Genggaman tangan Minato hangat dapat membuat semua masalah ku hilang.

~Normal PoV

"Kenapa?" Kata Fugaku.

"Ah! Tidak apa!" Kata Kushina sambil membuat sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jika kau menyesal masih belum terlambat!" Kata Fugaku.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kau menyukai lelaki itu bukan?" Kata Fugaku.

"Le-lekaki siapa?" Tanya Kushina sedikit gugup.

"Namikaze Minato!" Jawab Fugaku tetap dengan ekspresi datar nan dingin.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Kata Kushina dengan raut muka terkejut.

"Aku bisa melihatnya!" Kata Fugaku. Kushina terbelalak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kushina kaget.

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak tanya... Cepat susul dia!" Kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum (Tersenyum? Tersenyum? Tersenyum? What? Apah?!) Suatu senyuman yang dulu dinanti-nanti Kushina, sebuah senyuman yang selalu Kushina mimpikan dahulu, sebuah senyuman yang bagi Kushina adalah harta 'dahulu'

"Baiklah!" Kata Kushina sambil pergi meninggalkan Fugaku.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Mikoto yang melihat Kushina pergi meninggalkan Fugaku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah, kau dan Fugaku sudah jadian?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku akan pergi menemui jodohku! Oh iya, ada satu hal yang belum kuselesaikan!" Kata Kushina sambil berjalan mendekati Mikoto lalu mengambil tangannya dan menggandengkan dengan tangan Fugaku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kushina?" Kata Mikoto dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Kushina hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mikoto dan Fugaku pun berpandangan dengan wajah memerah.

"Aishiteru!" Kata Fugaku.

"A-aishiteru mou!" Kata Mikoto sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya! Fugaku pun langsung memeluk Mikoto dan itu membuat wajah Mikoto menjadi semakin merah.

~sementara itu di tempat Kushina.

~Kushina's PoV

Minato, kau dimana? Jangan pergi dahulu! Tetaplah di hutan itu menungguku! Kumohon! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Aku juga Minato! Aishiteru! Aishiteru Minato! ~Normal PoV

Setitik air mata sebening krystal jatuh dari iris violet Kushina. Takut! Ya, kira-kira itu yang dirasakan Kushina, takut jika Minato sudah pergi dari hutan itu! Senang, mungkin Kushina juga merasakan hal itu, senang karena kini ia menyadari perasaannya terhadap Minato! Dan berbagai perasaan lainnya yang tercampur aduk dalam diri Kushina!

"Minato!" Teriak Kushina!

Lalu, sesosok lelaki muncul di depan Kushina, dia tersenyum lebar...

"Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Minato itu.

"Minato!" Kata Kushina sambil berlari memeluk Minato. Minato kaget karena Kushina tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun ia juga senang, entahlah senang karena apa!? Mungkin karena orang yang dicintainya sedang memeluknya sekarang!

"Aishiteru, Minato" Kata Kushina! Minato kembali tersentak, orang yang menolaknya sekarang berkata 'aishiteru' sambil memeluknya!? Namun Minato tidak berkata apa-apa ia hanya membalas pelukan Kushina...

"Mi-Minato maaf! Selama ini aku tidak sadar bahwa..." Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya Minato sudah memotong "tidak apa! Oh iya, aishiteru mou, Kushina"

"Minato!" Setetes air mata kebahagiaan menetes dari mata violet milik Kushina!

Tiba-tiba kaa-san Minato datang!

"Selamat Minato! Kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu! Itu tandanya kau sudah lepas dari kutukan!" Kata kaa-san Minato.

"Ta-tapi aku belum menemukan bukti cinta yang tulus itu!" Kata Minato...

"Ah itu! Itu hanya kubuat untuk membingungkanmu! Hahaha..." Kata kaa-san Minato sambil tertawa santai!

"Ugh, kaa-chan jahat!" Kata Minato 'pura-pura' marah, ia menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil,. Sontak Kushina dan kaa-san Minato langsung tertawa! "Hahaha..."

"Eh, kenapa anda mengutuk Minato?" Tanya Kushina seusai tertawa.

"Agar dia cepat menemukan cinta sejatinya!" Kata kaa-san Minato!

"Ah? Kenapa harus mengutuknya? Bukankah dengan cara normal saja bisa?" Tanya Kushina.

"Jadi begini..."

-FLASHBACK-

Seorang wanita sekitar 30 tahunan sedang duduk di depan sebuah tungku yang diatasnya ada kuali besar! Panggil saja dia Keiro Namikaze! Ibu kandung dari Minato Namikaze! Dia sedang mengaduk air di dalam kuali itu... Tapi siapa sangka itu adalah sebuah ritual, untuk menanyakan masa depan!

"Kapan Minato bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya?" Kata Keiro sambil tetap mengaduk kuali itu! Lalu di kuali itu muncul gambar benang merah!

'Benang merah?' Batin Keiro. Seakan-akan tau bahwa Keiro bingung, kuali itu memunculkan kanji Jepang.. Yang bertuliskan...

'Benang merah itu selalu disitu! Tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun sejak dulu! Benang merah yang menghubungkan antara Konoha No Kiroi Senko dan Akai Chisio No Habanero!' Keiro menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti! (Meski ia tidak mengerti Konoha No Kiroi Senko & Akai Chisio No Habanero) "Lalu bagaimana cara Minato menemukan wanita yang terhubung benang merah dengannya?" Namun, tidak muncul apapun disana! Seakan-akan 'ia' mengatakan bahwa Keiro harus mencari tahu sendiri! Akhirnya, Keiro memilih jalan itu (mengutuk Minato)!

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Oh! Souka!" Kata Kushina setelah mendengar cerita Keiro! Kushina teringat akan potongan-potongan kejadian yang tiba-tiba terlintas dan kini Kushina sudah mengingat akhir dari ingatan itu, yaitu kematian Minato dan Kushina! Dia sadar itu adalah ingatannya di kehidupan sebelumnya...

'Aku akan membuat cerita ini berakhir bahagia! Tidak seperti di kehidupan sebelumnya' batin Kushina...

~beberapa tahun kemudian...

"NARUTO!" Teriak seorang wanita, dengan rambut merah panjang yang terbelah menjadi 9 untaian... Sangat mengerikan!

Tampak seorang anak lelaki mengigit sandwich yang dibuat kaa-channya sambil kabur melewati jendela... Ia tampak ketakutan karena sang kaa-chan ngamuk!

Sang tou-chan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran istri dan anaknya yang hampir terjadi setiap hari! Oh iya, dia sedang membaca koran dengan tenang! Kalian semua pasti tahu siapa mereka semua! Ya, kini Minato dan Kushina sudah mempunyai anak bernama Naruto... Mereka mewujudkan keinginan mereka di kehidupan sebelumnya yang belum bisa tercapai! Yaitu, keluarga yang bahagia.. Tetapi, percayalah! Benang merah itu tidak akan berakhir sampai disini... Masih banyak kisah mereka di berbagai kehidupan, masih banyak kisah mereka dengan berbagai rintangan! Namun, tetap saja... Benang merah itu tetap disana dan tidak akan pernah berubah sedikitpun... Benang merah yang menghubungkan antara Konoha No Kiroi Senko dan Akai Chisio No Habanero selamanya!

*THE END*

Akhirnya selesai juga! Ugh, gomen ne buat yang udah milih... Tapi feel nya FugaMiko benar-benar udah hilang sewaktu author inget wajahnya Fugaku ._. Biasanya author bayangin Fugaku itu Sasuke, jadi bisa nulis #plak benar-benar maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... Author yang satu ini memang aneh! Gomen ne minna!

Oh iya, author mau ngucapin arigatou buat kalian yang udah baca, review, fav, follow fic ini:

mounstha chan

✽Ahn Ryuuki✽

Mushi kara-chan

ZeeMe

SuYanMiNaDanChenHan

jawnwalk

ஃMei-chanஃ

✧Uzumaki Ryura✧

Uchizuma Angel

uchiha izanami

claire nunnaly

deshitiachan

And all silent reader...

Arigatou gozaimashu minna! Okey, kata-kata terakhir dari author 'REVIEW, PLEASE!'


End file.
